


Smiling & Loving again

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small inside of how when Dean thought things were going to be sickeningly normal again and Castiel thought that it was the end of the world him, all changes when they meet each other in a peculiar way and fall in love. As for Sam and Gabriel, well candy and salads will be their way of falling in love :-) </p>
<p>( I SUCK AT SUMMARIES GOD HELP ME)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling & Loving again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'all I am back with this um short story. I was planning on making it short with multiple chapters and yea, ideas always struck at the weirdest hours of the day like 1AM or shiz like that. ANYWAYS this is my first like multiple chapter story involving Destiel/Sabriel so please be nice if it sucks ahaha xD do tell me if I should continue or add some stuff in. Do ppl even read this? i feel like they dont/// ENJOY!! 
> 
> -x

Castiel P.O.V

I never realised how beautiful the view was from my window until I got locked up in my room by Anna. She found out that I was gay as I accidentally left my journal on the kitchen table and began lecturing me about how it was a big sin and that I put our family to shame. I couldn’t care about what she said, I made up my mind about my happiness and no one could convince me otherwise. Anna knew this, she knew how strong headed I can be when I like or want something and she gave up halfway, sending me to my room and locking me up for the night, no dinner.

Mother wouldn’t mind, she wouldn’t care about whom I liked or what gender they were, she never did and probably never will. It was somehow a blessing and a curse at the same time having around. Now she’s gone along with Father, leaving me and my siblings behind to fend for ourselves. I was the youngest amongst us all, Gabriel was my older brother and Anna was my sister. Our other two siblings, Michael and Lucifer left when they were able to go to college, leaving behind a huge sum of money for us to spend wisely. Hence, it would explain the simple dinners and repeated clothing. We still had the house, our parents paid fully for it and ensured that all was proper before they left to god know where. It was a quite a big estate, artistically decorated with paintings and fine architectural work. Father had a keen eye for the arts while mother was more on the cooking side.

I can hear the front door slam shut and sighed to myself. Taking out my homework and blasting some tunes from my iPod, I began working out the sums of my algebra questions. This was going to be one long night.

 

Dean P.O.V

“Oh come on Sammy! It can’t be that hard!” I whined, not wanting to move from my comfortable position on the couch.

We were preparing for our new school “adventure” as what Ellen would call it and Sam was already fretting about the subjects he was going to take. I for once couldn’t be bothered, I didn’t have any reassurance that I would actually be staying with Aunty Ellen for long while dad was on his business trip, so why bother acing the classes? It’s happened too many a time, moving about the country, making and losing new friends, there was no love or any form of connection for us Winchesters. Mum wouldn’t want this, but Dad of course wouldn’t hear me out, sayin’ I was too young to understand life. Being 17 isn’t that young, but the old man wasn’t gonna let me have the last say as usual? Sammy was still bitchin’ about his maths textbook and I had no choice but to get up and help the little brat with his questions. Just cause I was good at Math does not mean he can take advantage of me like this. Looking at the clock on the wall, I took a swig of my beer and made my way to the desk. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 

No Ones P.O.V

As the ever dreaded Monday came along, the sun shone sickeningly brightly, almost like it was mocking. Well, at least that was what Dean thought the sun was doing. His alarm went off to find that it was 7.15am. “Who the fudge wakes up this early I swear,” he grumbled to himself and began to get dressed.

After cleaning himself up, he headed on downstairs to find Sam already up and about preparing breakfast for them. Dean grunted a ‘good morning’ and Sam responded with a nod of the head. Breakfast was spent in a comfortable silence as the two boys ate their bacon and pancakes in peace, one was awaiting for the day to start and the other was simply dreading to repeat the sickening cycle all over again. A good 10 minutes later, they were out of the house and in the impala, on the way to school.

_

“Cassie! Hey get up; I made breakfast and Anna’s not around. I found the key by the way! Guess she forgot that we had school today…” Gabriel trailed off and began unlocking his little brother’s door to find that Castiel was already up and getting ready for school.

“Good morning to you too, Gabriel. Thanks for making breakfast by the way. Are you ready for school?” Castiel asked, making Gabriel roll his eyes and mutter an annoyed ‘yes’. Even though he was the older brother, Castiel always acted like he was in charge, not that it mattered anyways. Gabriel liked that he didn’t have any so called responsibility to keep up with, but he still loves his Cassie with all his heart. The two had a simple breakfast as well and they took Gabriel’s car to school, just like any other day.

 

-

As Dean reached the school parking lot, he couldn’t help but grimace at the familiar sight of students walking together, all cheery and just plain down right annoying. Don’t get him wrong, socializing came easy to him with his charms and good looks but it was starting to get a little annoying at one point. Sam hurriedly got out of the car and ran off, shouting a “Bye Dean, see ya later” over his shoulder. Dean sighed, happy that his little brother was at least excited for something. 5 minutes passed by and after the bell has rung and the students had cleared, Dean decided it was the right time to get out if his car. As he was making his was slowly towards the school building, he heard a screeching of a car’s tire and turned around to see a car making its way towards the lot.

“Damn it Gabriel I told you we would be late! Why did I ever listen to you!” a voiced yell. It came from a guy who was wearing a tan trench coat and a pretty formal white shirt tucked into black pants. Dean couldn’t help but stare at this guy, the way his blue tie was done backwards of the fact that his tie matches the colour of his eyes. Not to mention the utter perfection of his ebony coloured just sex hair and those chapped yet totally kissable lips. It took all his strength to look away only to find him glance back at the guy who was now face flat on the ground. The shorter guy, Dean probably assumed he was Gabriel, was just laughing away and making his way into the school building, still in a fit of laughter.

Dean ran over to the guy and helped him up, picking up the books that were scattered on the ground. He still couldn’t help but admire the guy in his arms, but had to look away and not seem like a big creep which he was turning out to be.

“You okay?” Dean asked, hoping to get some sort of answer. Why was he so nervous, he didn’t have the answer to that but his guess was the guy he was still holding. “Yes, I’m fine thank you. I just tripped over a stupid rock… My name is Castiel by the way,” Castiel introduced himself to his ‘saviour’.

And now it was his turn to get captured by the flawless perfection of the green eyes, freckles and jawline that was stronger than his wifi connection at home. Castiel has never seen such face like the one he was currently gawking at, and would definitely want to see more of it.

“Castiel huh? Cool name… The name’s Dean. Well I’m late for my first day, so that’s a start. But you’re worth it, see ya around Cas”. And with that Dean walked off with a smug grin on his face leaving a flustered Castiel behind. They both knew it was going to be a more than ordinary Monday for them.


End file.
